Fan:Albino Cobaldramon
This Cobaldramon is literally one of a kind indeed. Having been born in the Adventure 02 timeline around eight years after Armageddemon's destruction, this Cobaldramon took only another year to digivolve all the way into it's Super Ultimate stage all the way from Fresh. It was easily targeted by other Digimon due to it's unique characteristic: It is an Albino Cobaldramon. The fact the genetic disorder exists in B/C universe Digimon is surprising, and the fact this Cobaldramon made this little secret all very clear made The Grand One choose to stay in the Adventure 02 universe for 7 years to see if other universes had any impact on the behavior or data structure of B/C Universe Digimon. It's body scaring shows the true extent of it's regenerative abilities, with the most notable scars being on the middle and right head, the latter having it's entire middle jaw completely torn off. According to tests done from blood samples from it's left head, it shows it had regenerated after it was cut off. The middle had has an extensive scar covering the upper jaw, the middle jaw, and the lower jaw, with the part on the middle jaw showing the middle jaw Cobaldramon has is actually organic and not cybernetic like most people have thought. The right head is also missing an eye, with the left head having a long scar down the neck. In what appeared to be a futile attempt to destroy it, there is a scar on the chest that was originally much larger until regenerating into a lightning bolt shaped scar. Some of it's normal features are different from that of a regular Cobaldramon as well. Ultimate Endgame: The Rise of Dragoramon While this Cobaldramon is not seen at all, it is heavily forshadowed by a constant solar eclipse caused by Rainboramon/Goradramon/Dragoramon's presence in the universe, which prior to Cobaldramon's very existence, was linked to that line instead of Cobaldramon. It doesn't appear at all until a DigiEgg is unearthed on the beaches of the dark ocean at the end of the movie/cutscene, which hatches into an Albino Jibmon. Some say the scarring it has as a Cobaldramon are due to attempts by the Scubamon and Dragomon trying to slay the mighty Digimon, but why they insisted on raising it until it was too late to kill it before it got powerful was a mystery..... Digimon World: Bronze Version This special Cobaldramon is available in Bronze version as a counterpart to the Melanistic Brondramon in Cobalt Version. Neither of the two are related to the other individuals of the same species that can be found in the same versions later on. This Cobaldramon's stats are the same as that of The Grand One's Gaiamon, and is found only after having faced that same Gaiamon as well. It is a more enhanced version of Hydra Heart as it's signature ability; Normal Hydra Heart heals 1/4th max HP damage every 4 turns, where this version of Hydra Heart heals 1/3rd HP damage every 3 turns. If degenerated down to it's lower stages, it's entire line is Albino as well, with almost identical scars as well.